


Early Morning Rapping

by QueenTrickster



Category: Block B
Genre: Fluff, Jaehyo centered, Jaehyo just being his stupid self tbh, M/M, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7714972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenTrickster/pseuds/QueenTrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It didn't happen in their trainee days nor did it happen in their debut days. It didn't happen when Block B finally got a taste of succes and it didn't happen when Jiho went solo and showed everyone how diverse he could really be.</p>
<p>It didn't happen during the endless teasing or when he was eating the cake Jiho had brought to apologize for the endless teasing. </p>
<p>No, it happened during an early morning with Jiho not even being near Jaehyo. If anything, the way it had happened was at least very Jaehyo-like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning Rapping

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot believe that my first block b fic is neither angst nor smut, it's a block b induced miracle tbh

Jaehyo had known Jiho for so long, it had been _years_. How, he wondered, hadn’t it happened earlier? Why, of all times, had it happened _now_?

It hadn’t happened in their trainee days when they didn’t even knew each other. Just a group of young boys, their hearts filled with hopes and dreams. No one slept enough and everyone had muscles that hurt from too much practise. Back then, Jiho still wore Zico as a mask. Zico was confident and arrogant, perfect to hide the insecurities and exhaustion that came with being a trainee.

Next were their struggling debut days. Days were it felt like their dreams were slipping through their fingers. Days were they wondered if all their hard work had been for nothing. Jiho was the one bearing the burden, keeping them together. On stage he flashed his arrogant smile, his energy pulling along the others. Off stage he was the group’s anchor as he led them through their difficulties as best as he could. And, of course, since Jiho is Jiho, he did that very well.

Shouldn’t it, of all times, have happened then?

Then they finally started gaining momentum. They had started as a tiny, unnoticeable snowball rolling down the mountain. No one had known Block B or cared about them. Now their snowball was finally big enough for people to know their name. No, they not only knew it, they screamed it as they performed with Zico in front, his hard work finally paying off. It hadn’t happened then either. It hadn’t happened when they came off stage, still charged with the energy of the audience. Euphoric, they would hug each other, the same thought in all their minds.

_We made it, we survived our hardships. From here nothing will stop Block B, stop us._

Then Jiho became his own separate snowball rolling downhill. And Zico gained momentum fast. It surprised none of them, of course. They had always known that the world would end up loving Zico. Would love his self-confidence that bordered on arrogance. His aggressiveness and his sharpness and his wit.

His genius.

Zico became a monster that devoured every stage it stood on.

But it hadn’t happened then either.

Then Zico became more and more Jiho. Jiho had always been Zico but Zico had been a hyperbole, an exaggeration with none of Jiho’s softness. But now Jiho was creating songs he had never made before. Songs that were soft and emotional with the power to touch one’s heart.

And, during all those years, through all the good and the bad, one thing was omnipresent. The endless teasing that never ceased. Not to even mention the pranks the others pulled on Jaehyo all the time. Oh, how he had suffered. But they did it out of love, he knew. So he had never minded the pranks and the teasing much. It was how they showed their love.

However, for Jiho the teasing wasn’t just to show love, it was a form of stress relief as well. It was no secret that Jiho would lock himself up in the studio for days on end, working nonstop on his music. Whenever he ended his self induced confinement, Jiho’s  top priority was hunting down Jaehyo. Once Jiho found him he would start teasing Jaehyo without mercy. At this point Jaehyo had accepted it. He even made himself an easier target for Jiho. If this helped Jiho de-stress then he didn’t mind becoming a clown, a laughing stock. Not that he would ever say that to Jiho though.

So when Jiho was teasing him Jaehyo would react accordingly. He would get annoyed or angry, grumble at Jiho to stop being such an ass. The emotions were almost never real but sometimes Jiho would end up thinking he had gone too far. When this happened Jiho would buy Jaehyo’s favourite cake from his favourite bakery. Jiho was an apologizing through actions instead of words person. Not that Jaehyo minded, he almost loved this cake more than his own face. Almost. Though he should probably tell Jiho that none of it had been real, that he had faked it. But then he would shove a fork full of cake into his mouth and decided that he could tell Jiho next time.

Jaehyo being Jaehyo, it _should_ have happened then. During the teasing or while eating the apology cake with Jiho. But it didn’t.

No, it happened during an early morning with Jiho not even being near Jaehyo. If anything, the way it had happened was at least very Jaehyo-like.

~o0o~

It was cold in the kitchen of the dorm. Very cold. Jaehyo shivered as he tried to make his morning tea. It felt as if all the cold in the kitchen seeped into his bare feet through the black and white tiles.

Damn Kyung for hiding his indoor shoes. Jaehyo hadn’t used the last bit of Kyung’s way-too-expensive shampoo on purpose. It really had been an accident.

The only thing that seemed to drive at least a little of the cold away was the music he was listening to. In his ears, Zico snarled and spit his rhymes at Jaehyo, riding the hard beat of the song. As of late, it had become Jaehyo’s habit to listen to Jiho’s songs while he was getting ready in the morning. It was strangely refreshing.

“Veni vidi vici!” Jaehyo half-mumbled, half-rapped along. His mouth struggled with the unfamiliar shape of the words and the beat swept over him, drowned him.

Lately it also had become his habit to try and rap along with Zico. Of course, Jaehyo always ended up failing in a spectacular manner. A fact Kyung had—with tears of laughter in his eyes—told him the first time he had caught Jaehyo. It was old news, nothing Jaehyo didn’t know already. So he had ignored Kyung and peacefully continued with his early morning rapping.

But luck wasn’t on his side—was it ever?—and the next time Kyung walked in on him it didn’t end with loud laughter. No, instead he kept his presence hidden. And pulled out his phone. To film Jaehyo. Who was trying to rap along to _Predator_. Which he wasn’t particularly successful at.

Jaehyo only became aware of Kyung after the other tapped him on the shoulder.

“Hyung, I send this to Jiho. That’s alright, right?” he said as he showed Jaehyo the video.

Jiho wouldn’t let this slide, Jaehyo knew that much. Nervously, he had awaited Jiho’s response but hours passed and nothing. Nothing! Small flowers of hope started to bloom inside Jaehyo’s heart. Then his phone buzzed.  

_Jaehyo hyung… you shouldn’t waste your time like this, you should focus on your singing instead._

That’s why he had used Kyung’s last bit of too expensive shampoo—no wait, that had been an accident. Maybe.

But on this cold morning Jaehyo was alone in the tiny kitchen of the dorm. In his ears, Zico cursed everyone that had ever underestimated him. Jaehyo cursed them along with him but Jaehyo’s rap was way less threatening. He lacked in aggressiveness and, to be frank, even the slightest resemblance of skill.

Jaehyo was truly dumbfounded by just how good Jiho was at rapping, he excelled at every aspect of it. From flow to rhymes to whatever else was part of rapping—yes, he liked rapping along but he knew next to nothing about it—Jiho was a master at it. In Jaehyo’s eyes at least.

Not to mention Jiho’s plump and soft-looking lips. Jaehyo did not understand how lips like that could spit such fast and hard rhymes. They fitted songs like _I Am You, You Are Me_. Not songs with cunning lyrics that you had to snarl. Not songs with a beat that made your heart pump your blood faster.

Such soft-looking lips, such hard songs. The difference was so fascinating to Jaehyo.

Then he forced himself to stop his train of thought. Hadn’t he been thinking about Jiho’s talent? How had he gotten to Jiho’s _lips_? Another disturbing realisation occurred to him. He had been thinking about Jiho a lot lately. And not just about his songs or Block B’s next comeback or how to avoid his next prank. Hadn’t he been thinking about Jiho’s voice and hands and lips? How cute and happy Jiho looked when Jaehyo ate the cake Jiho had brought? How he wanted to spend more and more time with Jiho? Hadn’t he had thoughts like that a bit too often lately?

“Oh my god,” Jaehyo whispered, dropping the mug he was about to pour some tea in as Jiho’s voice muted in his ears.

As he looked down on the shattered remains of the mug on the kitchen floor, Jaehyo had only two thoughts.

One: Oh my god, was that Taeil’s favourite mug?  
Two: Oh my god, am I in love with Jiho?

Jaehyo was pretty sure the answer to both questions was a very simple ‘yes’.

He was fucked.

**_~THE END~_ **

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading! this is my first block b fic so I hope that I got the characterisation right! also I'm as white as it can get so I probably made some mistakes with the rapping lmao. pls forgive my white ass
> 
> also I wrote this while I was on a holiday with my family and they were like "let's go on a 5 hour hike!!!!!" and I was like lmao NOPE so I faked a stomachache and thus instead of going on a 5 hour walked that turned into an 8 hour walk I wrote this fanfic
> 
> oh and please let me know what you thought of this fic in the comments~ I'm always so curious :3
> 
> I also got a tumblr so feel free to hit me up @ jaehyobae.tumblr.com


End file.
